Display devices may be classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display devices and the like based on a light emitting scheme of these devices.
A substrate of the display devices generally includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) switching a voltage applied to an electrode. The substrate further includes, in addition to the TFT, a wiring disposed thereon that includes a gate line and a data line, a gate driver and a data driver externally receiving signals and transferring the signals to the gate line and the data line, respectively. A pixel electrode electrically connected to the TFT is disposed in a light transmitting area defined by intersection of the gate line and the data line.
In addition, the display device generally includes a color filter disposed on the substrate and a light blocking layer disposed in a remaining area except for the light transmitting area. In such an exemplary embodiment, a boundary portion between adjacent ones of the color filters is positioned so as to overlap the light blocking layer on the data line.
As the display device becomes larger, a distance between pixels is further reduced and a width of the data line is reduced. Accordingly, because it is difficult to form the boundary portion between color filters that overlap the data line, color mixture or light leakage may be visually recognized since the color filter and the light blocking layer on the data line may be misaligned.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that was already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art or was publically available prior to an effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.